Come in, Stranger!
by AcrossTheOcean
Summary: 1910 AD. Meet Demyx. Servant to Lord O'Malley, best friend to Axel and at the whims of the lords he serves. Insert Zexion, quiet and lonely bookstore owner that gives Demyx shelter from the rain. They open each other's eyes to something new. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I suggest you read, You rang, my lord? before you read this one. It will just make more sense. But if you don't feel like it? *shrug* I'm not gonna make ya. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and because my life completely fucking sucks at this point? I'm not going to give daily updates. Sorry, you'll just have to story alert or check back. Thanks for understanding:D But no worries, this is a completed fic, as is every single thing we post on here.**

* * *

><p><strong>Demyx- After Roxas tells him he likes men and after Axel tells him he likes Roxas.<strong>

I saluted Axel as he walked away and bit my lip trying not to spill the very thing he so desperately needed to hear. My lord, Roxas O'Malley, was a lover of men. And my dear friend Axel was a lover of Roxas, I could just see it. However, my lord has asked me not to tell him and so I could not, in good conscience, talk to him about it. Not to mention that their difference in station was a rather glaring problem as well. Despite that, I believe that they could find a way to be together if they tried. Getting up from table, I decided that a walk among the shops would do me good. Perhaps I would see that one young man with the vivid hair walking around again. He was intriguing enough to get my mind off of my duties and the romantic life of my friends and I welcomed that distraction.

Life at the O'Malley estate had improved over the last few weeks and I'd been happy to learn about the true disposition of my employer. Roxas. It was still very hard to call him that in person, had been in my care for a few years and in my father's care before he passed away. I'd always felt a connection to him, or rather, I felt there could have been a connection if he would only stop treating me like dirt. I'd watched him for years retreat to his library and spend hours in there, pouring over books and studying. When I was young and my father had told me that Lord O'Malley, Roxas' father, wished for me to be sent to school so that I might one day be of service to his son, I'd been unaware of just how much I would come to love and enjoy the written word. Granted, I was not as fortunate to spend hours reading like my lord, but I enjoyed the stories and the worlds that one could find in a book.

Perhaps it was not only the books that I loved to read, but it was the idea that I could do something that was not necessarily part of a servants natural duties. I'd wanted to ask my lord about certain things that I had read, but that would not be correct. I wish that I could have taught Axel to read, just so that I could enjoy the companionship of someone to talk to about the things I'd read, but his father was not one to enlighten servants.

I did not have many friends, but Axel was my closest. And with the tension between his sister, Lady Ashdown and their father, I was a little worried for him and his position. Perhaps, if he was let go, Lord O'Malley would see fit to hire him. It was an idea. Sighing, I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and just enjoyed the early evening atmosphere of the city. Purchasing a quick sweet roll from a street vender, I brought it to my lips when something caught my eye.

A flash of blue and I turned to see the mysterious man that I'd seen in passing every few days. He was dressed in his usual way, simple dark grey pants and white shirt with a matching dark grey vest over that. Shirt untucked and no hat gave him a slightly messy appearance that I rather enjoyed. Not something I saw often as even the servants of the Lords and Ladies were dressed in pristine uniforms.

My mind did not think beyond that, but I found my body turning towards him and my feet falling in step a few feet behind him. Taking quick bites of my sweet roll to finish it off, I watched as the young man weaved in and out of the crowds on the streets. He must live or perhaps work close by or I would not see him as often as I do.

He was holding a brown paper covered package in his hands, clutching it against his stomach, shying away and aside when someone accidentally bumped into him. I couldn't hear his voice, but I assumed he excused himself and then he continued walking through the street. He turned left all of a sudden, into a narrow brick shaped little ally and following him, I saw him enter a store, the entrance door on the side, two warm glowing lanterns framing it. Beside the door was a large round window, the wood work around it a deep red. On the glass was written with curly golden calligraphy, 'Joy's Bookshop'.

A bookshop. My heart sped up at the idea that perhaps my mysterious young man was a reader of books or perhaps he was running an errand. Waiting a few moments and still not thinking about the reasons why I was finding myself following him, I opened the door and stepped inside. A pleasant warmth enveloped me as I closed the door gently behind me, a tinkling bell ringing to alert the store's proprietors. Everything in this space was made out of wood, the floor, walls and ceiling, including the many shelves carrying the bookstore's books. What made it cute was that none of the furniture matched, each piece so different from the other.

The many books shaped in different sizes and wearing different colors made this place look even more welcoming. There was a large chandelier hanging in the middle of the room, soft light glowing from it and when I took a small step further into the store, I could see beyond the rounded corner, a chimney coming in my line of vision. It was burning brightly, a glass door on it's right that gave view on many pots and plants beyond it and by it's left was an ancient looking armchair with a small side table, the 'blue haired miracle', as Axel liked to call him, sitting nestled into it, book in his lap, spectacles resting on the tip of his nose as his eyes were fixed on the pages.

Looking up and at me, he spoke, "Y-you may look around. If you need any assistance, I'll be right here."

"Thank you, sir. Are you perhaps, the owner?" Why else would he offer to give me assistance or greet me when I walked in?

Moving around on his seat, he pushed the lock of blue hair falling in his face aside. "I- Yes. I am Zexion Joy." He pointed at the store front window, reminding me of the shop's name. "Can I-I help you with something?"

Blinking in surprise, I glanced at the window and looked at the shop's name again. So this was his own store. Turning back to him, I smiled and shook my head. "No. I was just passing by and decided to stop inside. You have a lovely shop. I'll just browse around, if you don't mind." It was a good start. I now knew his name.

"I don't m-mind." He gave me a nervous smile and then returned his attention to his book, reaching up with one hand to push the spectacles properly back in place, seemingly content as his eyes began reading the pages again. Leaving him to his reading, I walked up and down the aisles, drooling over some of the different things that I saw. I should tell my lord about this shop.

Not having sufficient money on my person to purchase anything, I decided that I should probably head back home and start my evening duties. Not that I had many, but I did always start certain things the night before so that my lord could have everything he needed for the morning. Making my way back to where Zexion was sitting, I tried to ignore the way my heart sped up when looking at him. I should not let myself get attached in that sense.

Tipping my hat to him, I said, "You have a lovely shop. I look forward to visiting it in the future."

Blinking up, he straightened just a tad, giving me a smile. "Okay. Have a nice d-day."

"You as well." I'd noticed his rather adorable stutter, but on seeing the rather large volume he was reading I reevaluated my first impression that perhaps he was slow. Smiling as I exited the bookstore, I made sure I remembered where it was so that I could find it if I came back. And I definitely wanted to come back.

* * *

><p><strong>Zexion -<strong> **a week or so later**

Ever since that new author had come to light, my store had sold more than it usually did. Not that I was aiming to become the best selling bookshop in this town, I didn't need to worry much about money, but it was nice to see people were enjoying the shop the way it should be.

Setting my hot cup of tea down on the small side table by my worn out armchair behind the counter, I walked over to the front of my shop, pulling up the curtains and turning the small wooden board that read 'closed' on one side and 'open' on the other. Letting the 'open' side face out towards the world, I unlocked the door, peeking out to see if any early risers were waiting, but I could see none. I had a feeling it would be a slow day considering the grey tones in the sky. People didn't take strolls down the city as much when it threatened to rain. Making sure that those few that would pass by would be comfortable, I made my way over to the chimney, placing a new large log onto it and lighting it so it could start heating the room at a steady pace before sitting myself back down on my chair.

I wanted to continue reading the story I'd found not too many days ago. Those types of books were more often purchased by women than they were by men, and when they were purchased by men, they usually had excuses such as 'Birthday present for my sister' or 'What better way to learn of women?'.

I'd say I was brave enough to read them without being secretive, but apparently it was strange for a man to read about a romance themed story, so I kept it to myself. Right now I couldn't read the end of it as I had to do my job and handle the receipts.

Getting comfortable, I grabbed the tray that held the box with receipts, opening it and absently letting my fingers grasp a few, dropping them back into the box before lifting some again, dropping, lifting... My life was really boring... Comfortable, but boring. I'm not sure if I was glad there would most likely never be a change of pace in my routine, or if it made me feel sad. Sighing, I settled my spectacles onto my nose and then started doing my job.

* * *

><p><strong>Later in the day...<strong>

I had been right, it was a slow day. Only five people had walked into the store and only two of them left as customers. I was glad that I'd decided to add a selection of childrens' books a couple of months ago; it really did help the business as I had come to realize a lot of parents wouldn't take the time to read for themselves, yet they would go out of their way to read to their children.

As it was a slow day, I'd decided to take a moment and re-arrange some shelves, bringing the ones in the back to the front so they could receive some spotlight for a while until I'd switch them again. At least all of them would get noticed, I felt bad when a good book didn't get seen. Actually, I felt quite deeply for all my books. My father said I was a bit ridiculous for it, but I didn't think I was mad for it as, truly, books were my only friends, why wouldn't I care for them? Of course he did understand to a certain extent as he'd built this business from scratch with my mother. I just didn't have, and most likely never would have, someone like my father does my mother.

Patting the pile of books I was carrying, I hummed softly, making my way to the counter so I could put them on display there, some I'd chosen because they were worth the read, others because the covers were truly very beautiful and then a few more that people shouldn't take for granted.

I faltered in my hum as I heard the tinkling bell by the entrance of my shop, looking over my shoulder to see what kind of customer had walked in. I- I remembered him... Putting the books down somewhat clumsily, I flushed at my ridiculous behavior and quickly turned my attention back to the counter, keeping myself occupied by tidying it up. Although my shop didn't swarm with people, I didn't always bother to remember my customers, except when they were regulars, but those who weren't I tended to forget until the third or fourth meeting. Why I remembered this man was very curious...

He stepped inside and looked around quickly, his face lighting into a smile when he saw me behind the counter. Dressed in a very neat and pressed uniform of a household manservant, his blonde hair tied neatly back except for a few bangs that seemed to be loose, he was very well put together. Walking forward, he came to stand in front of the counter.

"Excuse me. I was wondering if you could help me find something?"

Looking up at him, I licked my lips, nodding and tucking the lock of hair hanging in my face behind my ear. "O-of course." It fell back into my face though... "What is it y-you are looking for?"

Running a hand through his hair, he sighed. "My lord has misplaced one of his favorite books and has requested that I locate him a new one. Hans Christian Andersen."

My eyes followed his movement, and I quickly blinked out of my stare. "Y-yes." I said quickly, moving around the counter and towards the front of the store, shelves on the left, where I knew H.C. Andersen books to be. "M-my lord?" I asked curiously, stepping onto the short stairs to reach for the item he was looking for. I never asked anyone questions, I wasn't sure why I was curious.

"Lord O'Malley. I'm his manservant. And normally, I find it my pleasure to go and purchase new books for him." He chuckled. "But tonight he was most insistent that I find him a replacement."

Giving him a nervous smile, I stepped back down to the floor, attempting to move the hair out of my face again. Father always told me to go see a barber and just get it cut. It wasn't a bad idea, I just didn't like the idea of someone I didn't know with scissors so close to my face.

"T-they are very good stories." I agreed with his master's taste. "Most of them are s-sad ending though." Stroking the cover of the book, I then gave it to him.

He nodded, gingerly taking the book from me and smiling. "Yes. I remember. It's been years since I've read it, but I do remember that. Can you wrap it for me? I believe it is going to rain and while I enjoy it, the pages might not." Chuckling, he stepped back to give me space to move back to the counter.

Moving back to the counter, I tried to think of things to say or ask. I wasn't very good at small talk, and normally I didn't feel the need to strike up a conversation with anyone, believing that talking of things that didn't matter were somewhat of a waste of time. Yet, with this man, it didn't seem like such an unpleasant idea. He had a very warm smile and he was quite... handsome.

Clearing my throat, I took the book back from him, wrapping it up as he'd asked. "Y-yes, the weather doesn't look very b-bright today." That might have been a bit of a late reaction... I should find a way to fix that and make sure he doesn't believe me stupid. "Why do you like r-rain?"

Leaning onto the counter with his elbows, he smiled. "It may feel dreary to most people, but I find that it is refreshing in a way. Everything just feels so renewed after the rain washes it clean." Blushing suddenly, he stood back up and straightened. "That must seem strange." He chuckled nervously.

Staring at him, my lips had parted somewhere throughout his words, and I shook my head somewhat absently. "N-no... That's not strange." He was mesmerizing... "I-I know what you mean." What was his name? It would be nice to know his name. It seemed strange to ask for it though.

"So, you also like the rain? I would not think that a bookstore owner would relish the idea of moisture falling from the sky." His eyes were staring into mine and his mouth was crinkling at the corners.

Feeling drawn to him, I carefully leaned onto my elbows on the counter, staring at his lips as they quirked up into a smile. "The b-best way to read a book is when it is r-raining outside and y-you're settled warmly and cozily inside by a hot f-fire." I told him, letting my eyes trail over every feature of his face. "Raindrops falling onto the r-roof is a lovely sound."

Smiling wide, he nodded. "I agree. Many a night I have done that. I have even read this very book to the rain." He reached over and patted the now wrapped book. "And that reminds me that I should of course pay you for this wonderful book and be on my way before my lord becomes even more distraught about losing his other copy." Pulling out his wallet, he waited for me to tell him the amount.

Blinking out of whatever I'd been feeling a moment ago, I straightened and then quickly told him the amount, taking the money from him and returning the change before handing him the wrapped book. I wanted to know his name...

"I-I hope you have a p-pleasant day." I murmured. "Thank you." He made his way out of the shop, the bell tinkling as the door opened and closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Demyx - the following day when Axel goes to visit Roxas<strong>

Snapping my mouth shut, I gave Axel a look that crossed between threatening and pleading. "You wouldn't, would you, Axel? And yes, I should be taking my leave. Right now. Goodbye, my lord." Bowing suddenly to Roxas, who looked surprised, I was hiding a smile as I turned to give Axel a pointed look. "May I leave as you have so sweetly asked me too?"

He moved to let me pass and as I heard the door shut behind me, I allowed a small victory cheer out. This was certainly a good thing. They were making progress and I'd eat my hat if they haven't at least kissed by the end of the day. Glancing up as I felt water hit me, I noticed that the sky was darkening rapidly and more raindrops were starting to fall. I sighed. Of all the days to forget my umbrella...

**Ten minutes later**

"Bloody hell!" I swore as I was splashed again by people rushing to get indoors, the puddles quickly growing and my clothes getting more and more soaked. Holding a newspaper above my head in an effort to keep my vision clear, I glanced around and tried to find my bearings. I could always go to the tavern, but it would be crowded with other folks trying to hide from the rain.

Perhaps I could visit the bookstore that I'd purchased Roxas' new book from. It wasn't too far away, and I remembered a cozy fireplace and comfortable armchairs that I could relax by. And if I was being truly honest with myself, I could not stop thinking about the conversation that I'd had with Zexion yesterday about the rain and the best way to read a book. Quickly looking both ways, I crossed the street to his shop and tried to shake the water from my clothes before opening the door. I hope he wouldn't asked me to leave because I was dripping. Dropping the newspaper into a garbage can, I wiped the water off of my face and pushed open the door, hearing the familiar tinkle of the bell.

Looking around the shop, I could see him sweeping the floor on my right. "I'm s-sorry, we're closi-" He paused, looking surprised to see me. "Oh, hello. Is everything okay with y-your purchase from yesterday?"

Trying not to let my disappointment show that he was actually closing, I just smiled and nodded. "Yes, it was exactly what he was looking for. And I'm sorry, I wasn't aware you were closing. I'll just stop by another day." Nodding to him, I turned around and grimaced at the prospect of going back out into the rain.

"Wait!" Turning around, I saw he'd taken a couple of steps towards me, looking hesitant now as I'd come to face him. "I-I don't mind if you stay here to hide from the rain. Could you turn the wooden b-board and flip the lock?" He looked shy. "I'll go get you some t-tea so you can warm up." He pointed at the chimney. "That should help as well." He murmured, giving me a nervous smile, tucking his hair behind his ear, but like yesterday, it just fell back before his eye. Clearing his throat, he put the broom against the wall, gave me a quick nod and then walked over to the counter, moving behind it and vanishing behind a door, most likely getting me that tea.

Well, that was unexpected. Letting my mouth quirk at the corners, I did as he asked and flipped the sign. I quickly took off my jacket and vest, hanging them up on the coat hook by the door. I wasn't too wet now, just the bottoms of my pants. The fire should be able to dry that within a few minutes. It seemed that he closed a little early in the afternoons on this day. I hope that I wasn't not keeping him from something. Moving towards the fire, I extended my hands and let the warmth seep into my bones. The rain itself wasn't that cold, but it did chill you when your clothes were wet.

"Here," Looking to my left, I saw him appear again with two cups of tea, offering me one. "I g-got you a towel as well, in case you need it." He pulled it off his shoulder, placing it on the counter and patting it, looking somewhat uncomfortable as he darted his eyes around the place, his cheeks flushing as he stared at me for a moment before sitting himself down onto his armchair.

I gave him a small smile, not really sure if I should stay. He was awfully uncomfortable it seemed and I didn't want to be a bother. "Well, thank you again. I won't bother you too long. I'll just warm myself up and head out. I didn't mean to keep you stuck here with me." Moving over to the counter I grabbed the towel and dried my hands and my face.

"I-" Putting his cup down, he stood and then frowned, "You, I-" He shook his head, sitting back down again. "What's your name?" He asked then.

"Oh." I felt the burning in my cheeks and I was embarrassed for never introducing myself. "My name is Demyx James. Forgive me for not introducing myself sooner." Taking a sip of the tea he'd offered me, I was pleasantly surprised by the quality. It was wonderful and definitely hit the spot.

He smiled. "That's a nice n-name." Suddenly he jumped off his chair, "Oh! How rude, here." Grasping my arm, he quickly pulled me over, gesturing for me to sit down on the armchair. When I was about to protest, he had already turned, disappearing through the door again and a few seconds later he was pushing a similar armchair out of the room and into the store. Once he was done, he straightened, letting out an exhale before seating himself in it. "What are y-your favorite books?"

Blinking and not quite sure what had happened all of a sudden, I gingerly sat down, gripping my tea. I wasn't sure if he wanted me to stay, so I promised myself that I would only stay until my tea was gone. "Um, well, I enjoy most everything really. But I suppose I enjoy a good mystery or adventure tale more than anything. The book that I bought for my lord yesterday is also a good one. What about you?"

He gave me a curious look. "I'm not sure I should s-say..." Smiling sheepishly, he took a sip from his tea. "It's a very manly genre." He nodded his head at me, giving me a funny look that I thought... was that sarcasm? "I-I don't mean to make y-you uncomfortable." He murmured. "You just seem very interesting to me, for some r-reason."

I couldn't stop the blush that rose in my cheeks at that. Me, interesting? "I, no, I'm not uncomfortable; I just feel as though I'm imposing on you. And then you asked me a question and so I wasn't sure if I should stay or not. But, I find that I would like to stay here. And speak with you." Maybe it was his words that were giving me the courage to be so bold, but suddenly I didn't want to leave.

He nodded his head vividly, "Yes!" He exclaimed. "That's a g-good idea! Y-you should stay and we shall t-" He licked his lips, pausing through stutter. "talk. D-do you like your work place?"

Letting myself lean back into the comfortable armchair, I took a sip of tea while I thought about that. "A few weeks ago and I would have told you tales that would raise the hair on your arms about a Little Lord Brat and his horrible treatment of his poor manservant." My voice was pitiful sounding and then I couldn't stop the laugh that followed. "But it turns out, that my lord is quite the friend to me now. I believe that I am very lucky to be the servant to the family O'Malley. They are worth serving. What about you? Although, I imagine you are quite happy here. Who wouldn't be?" Looking around at the cozy bookstore, I sighed in envy.

"Oh, my life isn't very entertaining." He smiled though, looking around the shop. "But t-this place is e-everything to me. Would you like s-something to eat?"

My stomach rumbled and I nodded. "If it's not too much of a bother, I would enjoy eating something." Drinking the last of my tea, I set the cup down on the counter.

"Sure." He said easily, giving me a smile and getting up, making his way through that door again. I stood and quickly followed him; there must be a small kitchen area behind that door. Catching the door before it could shut, I pulled it open so that I could see what was beyond it.

It was... a bedroom. Blinking in surprise, I saw Zexion move through another door on my right, and smiled as that was where the kitchen was located. Making my way towards it, I almost stepped inside, but Zexion halted in his stride, suddenly turning and then he bumped into me. Looking up, startled, he swallowed nervously and his mouth opened to say something, but then he closed it, his eyes fixing on my face, looking at me intently and not taking a step back to place some regular distance between us.

"I-I'm-" He stuttered out in a mumble, somewhat absently before his eyebrows pulled together in a curious frown, head tilting as he reached up with his hand, letting his fingertips touch my cheek lightly. "Y-you're very... handsome." He whispered and from the way he was looking at me, I wasn't quite sure he realized he'd said it out loud, let alone be aware of having touched me.

My skin was tingling where his hand was resting and my heart immediately jumped into overdrive. He called me handsome and the way his hand was touching me was not the way a friend or even a _close_ friend would touch someone. No, he was touching me as someone would touch another person that they would or could be intimate with. And as the wheels started turning and my breathing started speeding up, I finally let the idea I'd been holding inside, out to see the light of day.

"Zexion." I whispered out, trying to keep control of my emotions and not scare him off. He couldn't be that experienced, at least that is not how I was reading the situation. And being this close to him was driving me mad. I wanted to touch him, but I was afraid that he might not be ready for that.

He blinked out of his daze. "I-I'm sorry, I-" His eyes widened greatly, but his hand didn't move away, just stilled. "Dem-" Gulping first and then breathing in deeply. "Don't be angry." He murmured, letting his fingers slip from my cheek, tucking his hands behind his back and giving me a cringing, yet sheepish all at once, look.

"I am not angry at all. No, I am happy, but I am not sure what just happened." Exhaling, I resisted the urge to reach out and hug him. "I just want to understand. And please, you may tell me to leave if I step over bounds, but, Zexion." I paused and licked my lips. "Do you, er, are you a man who likes other men?" I cringed, hoping that hadn't been too forward, but needing to clarify what exactly he was thinking before I walked myself into a mess.

"I suppose I am..." He said. "I-I don't know. I've n-never felt this way about anyone before." He told me softly. "All I know is that I b-believe you to be very handsome and I'm happy when y-you come by."

Sighing in mild relief, I nodded. "Thank you. I guess that is the best thing to say in this situation." I smiled and relaxed, feeling my muscles loosen at his words. "I find you to be a very beautiful man. Now, why don't you come back out and we'll sit and drink more tea together?" He looked very tense still and I wondered if I should reassure him somehow. Licking my lips, I slowly reached out my arm and gently brushed his hair out of his face. Beautiful blue eyes watching my every move.

He bit onto his bottom lip, reaching up to wrap his fingers around my wrist loosely, not pulling my hand away, just holding onto me. Since he was still standing close, he didn't have to move much to bring his other hand up to my cheek again, letting the tip of his finger trace my lips. His eyes were hooded over, fixed onto my mouth, and his lips parted, allowing me to hear his breathing had picked up some.

I really shouldn't be doing this...really. We did not know each other well enough to be doing what we were about to do. But I could feel the desire coursing through my body in response to the looks he was giving and how close he was to me. With my mind screaming that this wasn't a good idea at all, I parted my lips and gently kissed his finger as it stroked over them.

A small moan escaped him, his Adam's apple bobbing as he moved even closer towards me, staring at how my lips moved against his finger. "Have you ever k-kissed anyone before?" He whispered so soft, I barely heard.

"Yes." I told him truthfully, but for the life of me, I couldn't seem to recall their faces. Instead, I was only focused on his in front of me, getting closer and closer.

"I-I've never..." He trailed off, his cheeks turning pink. "But-" Leaning up, he slipped is finger away from my mouth when his lips found themselves only inches away from my own. "Can we? Would you?" He breathed. Like I could say no to that. Not with him so close and so warm, asking to be kissed. I wasn't made of stone. Leaning forward just the smallest amount, I gently touched his lips with mine.

"Demyx..." His lips moving against me as he said this before pressing back, breathing shakily while his hands snaked hesitantly and loosely around my neck. I didn't want to push him, so I stayed as still as I could, only responding when he pressed back lightly on my lips. Slowly, I brought my hand up to rest on his hip, my other one curling around his waist to rest on his lower back. This was his first kiss. Something that you only get one of. It was a gift and I wasn't going to be greedy by taking more than he was willing to offer.

He moved his lips against mine and after a moment, I felt the tip of his tongue trace my bottom lip. My fingers tightened on his hip, and I let out a soft moan, which led him to moan right back at me. About willing to fling out all cautiousness and kiss him into oblivion, he pulled away before I could. His breaths were coming short, his cheeks bright red and his eyes were wide.

"I-I." Gulping, he took a step back. "Give me a m-moment." He said, looking longingly at my lips before slipping passed me, rushing across the bedroom and disappearing behind yet another door.

"Bollocks." I'd pushed him. "Dammit, dammit, dammit." I ran a hand shakily over my mouth and chin, trying to erase the taste of his lips from mine. Should I leave? Probably. Did I want to leave? No. I should have known that I needed to take it slow. Hell, he'd only learned my name in the past half hour! I didn't know anything about him and here I was taking advantage of him in his own home.

Taking one last longing glance at the door that he'd disappeared behind, I made my decision. Quickly walking back out to the store, I made my way to the door grabbed my coat and vest and left. Standing outside and staring up at the sky, I made one last fleeting look at his door before making my way out into the rain and home.

* * *

><p><strong>Zexion<strong>

I don't think it was quite possible to make the situation more embarrassing than it was now. How was I feeling so strongly for him? I'd never been attracted to anyone before and all of a sudden Demyx waltzes into my life and that spark occurs, something I never thought would happen and now that it had... All those years of feeling no lust, want, need, like, love, breathlessness, heat, rushing blood, light headedness, beating heart, wobbly knees, bones gone to jello and muscles relaxed to the beyond... were all happening at once when I was with Demyx.

Not only was it unsettling as I'd never been through this before, but the fact that I didn't know him all that well was more than enough to scare me. How could I feel so much for someone I... I didn't know his age, nor his favorite color, what he liked to eat and drink, did he have friends? I didn't know any of this and yet I somehow managed to ignore it all. The fact that he was a man hadn't gone completely unnoticed either.

I'd figured I was broken or something, that I couldn't feel this way about someone like so many others do. Was I surprised I felt this way for a man? Yes, I suppose it was rather shocking, but Demyx was beautiful and even though I didn't know him very well, he seemed to have a very sweet nature... He hadn't taken advantage of me when I'd given myself quite completely on a silver platter. That he was a man didn't matter at all, truly.

Of course, since I wasn't used to any of this, I'd gotten a tad too excited... Pressing my lips tightly together, I looked into the mirror above my wash room sink, my cheeks furiously red. Of course I was blushing... I'd gotten too excited. What would Demyx think of me? Groaning, I hung my head, feeling embarrassed so much, I was quite sure I'd die because of it. After waiting the right amount of time to get rid of the, err, excitement, I took a deep shaky breath, turning the knob and making my way out of the wash room, intent on telling Demyx I wanted to try again, if he wanted too of course.

"Demyx?" I said out loud, frowning as he wasn't in the bedroom, nor the kitchen. Shrugging, I moved back into the shop, feeling a quick rush of cold shoot through me as he wasn't here either. He'd gone... Frowning deeply, I let myself sink down into the armchair, not quite sure what I was supposed to call the sad feeling I was feeling right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Demyx - couple of hours later<strong>

I watched the outskirts of London come into view and I bit my lip to keep from yelling out in frustration. A month, at the very least, stuck in London. Dressing Roxas for balls and parties and I knew very well that he was as upset as I was about the situation. We hadn't really talked much when I got back, he'd been silent and broody about Axel having left. I was second guessing my decision to leave Zexion's bookstore without a word or note of explanation.

Everything about my actions was wrong. I'd only gone there to get out of the rain. I sighed and bent my head down. That didn't even sound truthful in my mind. I'd gone to see him and maybe talk to him. Axel was right, I'd been stalking him and now it was even worse. Feeling the guilt weigh heavily on my shoulders, I rested my head in my hands. I'd taken advantage of him. Of his inexperience with interacting with people on an intimate level. He said he'd never kissed anyone and instead of just nodding my head, I'd kissed him.

I heard Roxas heave a deep sigh next to me and I tried to feel comfortable enough to speak to him about it. But that would cross a line, I think. Axel was a very good friend to me, my first real experience with men and I don't think I was ready to be that kind of friend to Roxas. Not that I didn't want to be, but I wasn't sure how he really thought of me in his head. I respected his family and him, and I didn't want to pry.

I tried not to think about what Zexion must be feeling now. Was he feeling hurt or used or angry? Would he ever let me into his shop again without calling the police? London loomed over us now, an unavoidable obstacle in our paths and a month of doubts in my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are greatly appreciated and help with my homicidal rages at the world. And they will probably get me to upload the next chapter faster. And a shout out to Reyaa, who is busting her ass at her new job and needs lots of love! *HUGS***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hope you are all still with us. And remember, that Demyx went with Roxas to London for a month. Any questions, feel free to PM us and we'll clear it ALLLLL up:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Zexion - a month later<strong>

I wasn't happy. There was something missing in my life and I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I wasn't okay with my daily regular routine any longer, constantly feeling the need for something more. I'd tried changing the fruit I ate for breakfast, eating berries instead of apples, juice instead of milk. Bread with butter instead of without. It had been daring, but it hadn't made much of a change in the way I was feeling.

When the food change hadn't worked, I'd decided to try and change my appearance, tucking my shirt in properly, buying a black vest and pants instead of my regular dark grey. Dark grey was less obvious than black, black although dark, was elegant, being elegant instantly led you to pop out in the crowd, I'd always wanted to avoid this... I'd tried and apparently I'd been wrong, I hadn't felt more on the spot with a black suit instead of a dark grey one. Shirt tucked in or out didn't make much of a difference either... So, I'd tried to go to the barber, finally taking my father's advice to get my hair cut, but being able to hide being that lock... It was a security I couldn't seem to give up, so I'd let it be, not getting it cut in the end.

Since food and appearance hadn't done the trick, I'd tried to stop reading the romance genre, but that just made my heart ache and I missed the fairy tale heroes so much so, I hadn't been able to keep it up for very long.

I'd gotten drunk for the first time in my life, assuming such an experience would open my eyes, but it quite honestly only made me feel sick... I hadn't been very happy that following morning, either.

Then I'd assumed it must be because of that... feeling. The ones that had been given to me by a special someone. Someone I'd chased away for reasons I wasn't quite sure I could figure out. I'd doubted myself, thinking that maybe kissing a woman would make everything fall right into place. It had been nasty and I'd made sure it hadn't lasted longer than a few seconds, feeling guilty.

Of course, after a while of wallowing in that guilt because I'd felt like I'd cheated that special someone, I'd gotten angry. I had nothing to feel guilty about. He'd gone without telling me what I'd done wrong. After the anger had faded, I'd felt sad because I didn't like feeling angry.

So in the end I'd decided it had nothing to do with what I ate, looked like or how I felt about that someone or people in general... it had to be the store.

Detaching my eyes off the ground, I nodded at my surroundings, crossing my arms as I smiled in satisfaction at the many piles of books. I'd decided to move the furniture around, not opening the store today to be able to make the changes. The counter was still in place, as was my armchair and side table. I'd contemplated moving those, but I knew I wouldn't be able to carry through the winter without being able to sit down behind the counter and enjoy the warm fire at the same time. So that had stayed put.

But the shelves! I'd moved those all around so I could create a seating spot in front of the store's window. Two big armchairs I'd gotten for a fair price with a low coffee table. I'd always wanted my customers to have the option to sit down with a book, read a couple of pages, order a coffee. I didn't know how to do the service though, so I wouldn't be making coffee and tea available in my store just yet, but I'd decided to grab some courage and maybe learn how to do this. For now, the customers could simply sit down with a book and... not drink yet.

Sighing heavily, I smiled at my handiwork, happy with the new furniture arrangement. All I had to do now was put the books back in the shelves and I'd be done with my big achievement of today. I heard a scraping at the window, but when I turned to look there was nothing there. Suddenly, there was a quiet knock on the door.

Frowning, I wondered who it could be as I'd made sure to turn the sign and show everyone the store was closed for today. I was about to make my way open, but was surrounded by many book shaped islands.

"C-come in!" I allowed all the while carefully making my way out between the piles.

"Sure." I heard a muffled voice respond and the knob turned and the door opened. Demyx walked in, glancing around and furrowing his brow. "Zexion? What's going on?"

"Wh-what- De- I- Y-you..." Swallowing nervously, I figured speech wouldn't be the most available option at the moment as my eyes were glued on Demyx. He'd gone! Why was he back? I hadn't expected him to come back... Was he no longer upset with me? Why had he been upset so much so, it had made him leave for so long? My body frozen, I heard a pile off books fall over, but right now I was too busy staring at the man I felt many, many feelings for, so busy in fact, I barely registered as a second tower keeled over. "I-I'm-" I breathed deeply. "I thought you'd gone f-for good."

"No, I...Zexion, I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for what I did to you." Shutting the door behind him, he took a hesitant step forward before wincing and standing still. "I just wanted to stop by and see you." He closed his mouth and shuffled his feet, looking extremely uncomfortable.

I frowned in confusion. "I d-don't understand. What it is y-you did wrong?" Except maybe for leaving without explaining why, that had been relatively hard to process. Still. "Why did you l-leave?" I asked, wincing as the hurt was audible in my voice.

"I thought that...you wanted me to leave." His voice was surprised and this time he did take a step forward. "You just ran into the other room after I kissed you. I figured that I'd taken advantage of you." Licking his lips he glanced around at the piles of books. "You're not...moving, are you?"

My eyes widened at the memory of why I'd left the room so quickly, feeling my cheeks burn with warmth. "N-no... I'm just changing the furniture." I told him first, looking down at the ground. "You didn't t-take advantage of me. I... I was-" Blinking, I looked at him somewhat sheepishly. "was feeling too much." I muttered, hoping I wouldn't have to spell it out for him to understand. I stared at him, thinking how silly it was that I'd spent this last month believing he'd left for that reason, or something other, I hadn't been sure... While he'd been thinking I'd wanted him to leave.

"Oh." His face turned red and his eyes swept over my body. "Sorry. I guess that this is, er, a misunderstanding then? Although I did want to tell you that I've been stuck in London for a month with my lord." Running his fingers through his hair sheepishly, he smiled at me.

My lips parted and I took a small step closer. "S-so you didn't stay away b-because you didn't want to see me?" I asked uncertainly, needing to make sure. "I'd thought about coming to f-find you, talk to you, b-but I'm not very brave..." I really had thought about that for a split second. "And I d-don't know where you reside..." I gave him a tentative smile, feeling a small bubble of excitement settle in the pit of my stomach.

"I did want to see you. I regretted ever walking away that day." Smiling now, he looked relaxed. "I am sorry for making you upset. And for future reference, I reside at the O'Malley estate. If you ever need to find me."

"I-I remembered the name of your employee, I could have f-found the estate, i-it's just better for their reputation not to be seen around a J-Joy." I murmured, taking in a shaky breath as I took another step closer towards him. "I... I think I've missed you."

"A Joy? What do you mean?" Walking over to me, he took a deep breath and stopped just a few inches away. "And...I know I missed you. Would you like to sit down?" He motioned his hand at the chairs.

I gulped, my body flushing with a flash of heat at the close proximity. "My p-parents are Lord and Lady Joy who g-gave up their title and used t-their fortune to create a business." I wondered how I'd managed to say that so clearly while my brain was foggy. "Demyx..." I breathed, my eyes hooding over as I placed a hand lightly against his cheek. I thought I'd successfully put all those feelings I'd felt for Demyx away, but I guess I'd just put them on hold, letting them go on now that he was here.

His breathe hitched at my touch and I felt his body tremble, but he didn't move away. Simply staring into my eyes for a moment before taking a deep breath and decisively leaning forward and kissing me. One hand was suddenly cupping my cheek while his lips pressed firmly against mine.

Making sure he couldn't get away, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my body against him, a shiver running down my spine in a very delightful way. Moaning softly against his mouth, I ignored the heat rushing through me, not allowing myself to get embarrassed by my excitement this time. I gently traced his bottom lip with the tip of my tongue, needing him to kiss me like I knew he wanted to, but didn't for some reason. Opening his mouth, his tongue came out to meet mine, gently touching and licking at it. Moaning back at me, his arm came around and pulled me to him, his hand on my cheek tilting my head to the side so he could deepen the kiss even more.

Dear lord. I- "D-demyx.." I moaned out in a stutter, kissing him back feverishly, hoping I was doing an okay job at this. Letting my hands slide down his sides, I gripped his hips, steadying myself as my knees felt a bit weak. This couldn't get any better...

Sliding the hand that had been on my cheek down my neck and around my shoulder, he let it circle my back to hold me even harder against him, while his other slid down to cup my ass and push it into his hips. "Zexion..." He breathed, and his mouth broke away from mine and kissed along my jawline, trailing down to my neck where he sucked and nibbled for a moment before returning to my lips.

I was wrong, things could get better... My hands shot up into his hair, eyes rolling into the back of my head, "Oh god..." I groaned loudly, my knees buckling. Losing balance, I fell backwards, crashing into a pile of books and onto the ground, Demyx right there with me as he collapsed on top of me. Breathing ragged and heavy, I lay there, sprawled and dazed, wondering what else he'd show me that felt this incredible... After recovering from the fall.

* * *

><p><strong>Demyx <strong>

"Ow..." I winced as my side was currently being poked by the corner of several books. I couldn't imagine what Zexion was feeling. He'd landed on them with his back. Lifting myself up on my elbows, I looked down at him. "Are you all right? Hurt at all?"

"I'm okay..." He said breathlessly, sitting up so he wasn't lying on them anymore. "That was v-very nice." I'm sure he was talking of the kiss and not the crashing down to the floor part. He smiled at me with swollen lips and flushed cheeks. "I'm glad y-you're back." Unable to resist him, I leaned my head forward and kissed him once more quickly. Pulling away before I let myself get carried away, I stood up and put out my hand for him to grab.

Giving me a grateful smile, he got back up onto his feet with my help. "Would you l-like to help put the books back?" He asked softly. "You can talk with me. It looks like y-you wish to talk."

Giving him a grateful smile, I nodded. Yes, something to distract myself from his delicious taste and amazing mouth. Anything to help me regain my focus..."Yes, I would love to help you with your bookstore. I've got the evening off, so you can count on me. And," I paused and licked my lips, "I was hoping that I could get to know you better..." I raised my eyebrows hopefully.

He nodded, smiling, "I'd like that." Reaching up, he ruffled his hair, trying to straighten it without much success. He touched his lips softly, blushing as he caught me looking. "Those f-four piles are the children books, y-you can do those while I shelf the... romance genre." He murmured, a small grin playing on his lips as he moved over to a pile of books I assumed were the romance genre. "It's my f-favorite type. That is something n-nobody knows."

Chuckling, I made my way over to the stacks of books he'd pointed at. "Your favorite? Really? Is that why you're such a good kisser? You've read all the techniques and have mastered them?"

He blushed, but looked very pleased. "I wasn't b-bad then?" When I gave him a look, he grinned, putting some books up in shelves. "What more would y-you like to know, Demyx?"

"Tell me about you. What's your favorite color? Book? Music? Food?" I laughed at how fast I'd named everything, not giving him a chance to even respond. "Do your parents help you run the store, or are there more than just this one? Anything. You can ask me questions too." I started shelving the stack closest to me, grinning when I recognized some of the titles.

"Gold, A-austen, a-accordion-" He breathed carefully, taking a small break in the stutters. "Chocolate c-covered strawberries." He answered the first blurt of questions as fast as he could manage. "This is the o-only store. They built it together f-from scratch, giving up the J-joy title and responsibilities tied to it. They gave it t-to me when they decided to travel around the world." He smiled at me over his shoulder, shrugging. "I have n-no idea where they are right now. They c-could be making a stop in France, or be all the w-way in India." He cleared his throat then. "I've always s-stuttered and am n-not very good making friends and such." He moved over to another shelf, starting on another pile. "What are your f-favorites? Do y-you think you'll always work for the O'Malley's?"

"Your favorite color is gold?" That was kind of odd. "And yum, to chocolate covered strawberries. Umm, my favorite color is blue, I don't have a favorite author yet, piano, and I love sweet rolls." Starting another pile quickly, hopefully we could get done soon and be comfortable. Thinking a bit about his question, I nodded. "I suppose I will stay on as long as the O'Malley's need me. It's a very nice position and I don't have any other skills. It's very hard to get accepted into a new family without an introduction."

"Don't you have a d-dream job? Something you'd l-love to do?" He asked, hugging a book against his stomach as he looked at me, giving me a shy smile then. "Your hair looks gold when the s-sunlight shines on it..." Blushing, he looked away and continued to shelf more books.

I self consciously touched my hair and felt my face warm. Shaking my head, I smiled as I continued shelving. "I've only ever known being a manservant. And, in a way, it gives me a reason to get up every morning; I've never thought about something else. What I have thought about is learning more. Maybe taking a try at cooking, or even doing more of the mending. Roxas is sometimes hard on his clothes. I can't make all the repairs myself, but I would like to be able to."

"Roxas is Lord O'Malley?" He asked curiously. "D-do you have many friends?" And then before I could answer he added, "H-have you had many l-lovers?"

My jaw dropped. He wanted to know how many lovers I'd had? Dear lord..."Um, yeah. Sometimes I slip and call him that lately. But only at his insistence. My only real friend is Axel. He and Roxas...well, they are involved in a way." I didn't know if I should really tell him about my experience.

"I-I'm sorry, Demyx, I didn't mean to p-pry..." He said apologetically, looking embarrassed and concentrating on the shelves.

"No, no. It's okay. You just surprised me is all. Are you sure you want to know?" He may have just been asking to know, but unless he really thought about it, he might not want to.

"Well..." He murmured. "Maybe just reassure me y-you know what we're doing, because I s-sure don't." He chuckled, moving over to the back of the store, but then faltered in his step, realizing he'd already shelved there, so he turned, joining me to help.

"I've had two lovers and a small something with Axel when I was seventeen. It lasted about thirty minutes and we were quite drunk." I wanted him to know that I didn't have any sort of feelings for Axel and maybe, deep down, I could hope that he wasn't just experimenting with his feelings for me because they were new. I didn't believe that was the case...but I couldn't rule it out. It was a scary thought.

"He likes Roxas, y-yes?" He asked and when I nodded, he nodded. "Then I d-don't have to feel that jealously feeling."

Putting my hand over his as he reached for another pile of books, I smiled. "I'd be lying if I said I wish you wouldn't get jealous." Releasing his hand, I grabbed the stack and stood back up to shelve it.

He frowned, "I heard it's an unpleasant f-feeling." Looking at me he smiled. "But I'm s-sure I'll feel it if..." He trailed off, his brows knitting in slight confusion. "How does this w-work, Demyx? Men court women so they c-can marry and live their lives t-together." Turning, he put the book he was holding down, stepping closer to me so he could touch my cheek lightly. "What are we g-going to have?" He asked softly.

It hurt, that thought. Trying to think it through, I realized that there was not something positive that I could tell him about being together with a man. Truthfully? There was nothing that could be done. I could hope and wish all I wanted and even tell others that it would all work out, but that didn't mean it could actually happen. Turning away from him, I went to grab the last pile for shelves. Stopping so that my back was turned, I simply told it to him. "It doesn't work this way, Zexion. We don't marry, and we don't get to live our lives together. Unfortunately for people like us, there really isn't a happily ever after waiting. That's why I'm hoping that you really understand what you are getting into."

"B-but... We're together now and I'm very happy." He ducked under my arms so he could appear in front of me, wiggling himself in between my arms and the shelves behind him. "I-I've never felt the way I feel about you. When you were away for the m-month? I felt very alone and empty all of a s-sudden. I tried very hard to d-do something about it, but it didn't work." Placing his hands on my shoulders, he looked down at the ground, blushing lightly. "I d-don't feel that way when you're here." He murmured. "I missed you very much. I'd rather you n-not leave again."

I sighed and let my hands rest on his hips. He didn't seem to understand that this wasn't really a romance novel where the hero sweeps the damsel off her feet and they lived happily ever after. I'd seen a lot in my time, and I didn't really see a whole lot of happy endings for men. But I didn't want to give him up.

"I'll be here as long as you want me. I usually have my evenings free with Sundays being my entire day off. I'd be happy to spend them with you, if you'll let me." Giving him a soft smile, I tried very hard not crush him to my chest and roll him back among the books. He certainly brought out the lust in me, that's for sure.

He leaned in, placing a shy and soft kiss on my cheek. "You are welcome here any t-time, Demyx." He murmured, pulling back and looking at me curiously. "How old are y-you?"

"Twenty-five. And you, my fine young friend, how old are you?" I squeezed his hips, rubbing circles along his hipbone with my thumbs.

"Twenty-one." Looking around the store, he shrugged, "We c-could take a break?"

Glancing at the clock he had up in the corner, I nodded. "Okay. But may I have one more kiss, please?" I couldn't keep the pleading out of my voice. I was a sucker for him already. Chuckling he nodded while snaking his arms around my neck, stepping closer and giving me the kiss I wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Zexion - a week or so later<strong>

"Welcome to Joy's bookshop, y-you may browse around and I'll be right here to g-give you assistance, should you need it." I murmured absently at the customer who'd walked in, the tinkling of the bell slowly fading. Standing behind the counter, I was looking at the floor plan of my shop, wondering how I would fit at least five tables in the conservatory... With some squeezing I could do it, but I would want them to be comfortable.

I needed a minimum of five tables to open up a tea house, expanding my bookshop into two running businesses. I'd gone to a small pastry restaurant up town, and the lady who owned the place had been very kind and patient, explaining the few rules that came along with food service. Five tables at the least, fresh products always and a wash room available to the customers. There were more, but those three were the ones that worried me.

I couldn't fit five tables into my conservatory and the only wash room I had, was the one in my living quarters. I didn't want customers to come into my living quarters... As for fresh products. I had to run the bookshop every day. I'm not quite sure I could get fresh products every morning. It would be too much to handle.

Sighing, I leaned over the floor plan, hanging my head. If only I could have the apartment above my shop. I could move my living quarters there and then use the space that was my bedroom as an extension to my conservatory, effectively fitting more than five tables, including a wash room available to the customers. Of course that left the issue of having to obtain fresh products every morning, but I suppose I could hire... someone...

Oh dear, having to interact with a person on such a friendly and daily basis? I'm not quite sure I could do that. I couldn't be the boss over someone, their employee... I could be my own boss and owner of the store, but I liked running it by myself since then I didn't have to worry about instructing someone on how to do things.

The only options I had left were to somehow find courage and talk to my neighbor, the mean bully butcher and convince him it was a splendid idea to sell the apartment above my store to me... Or, give up the idea of the shop expansion. I suppose the latter seemed more likely...

"Good day!" Blinking up, I gave the customer a smile as he left the store after having looked around. Sighing heavily again, I grimaced at the floor plan, running my hands through my hair. Father always told me to think big in life, I wouldn't get anywhere unless I thought big. I'd never done this so far and now that I was... it wasn't working.

The door opened again and I glanced up and saw Demyx walking into the store, a small smile on his face as he glanced around. "Good afternoon, Zexion."

I smiled widely, so very glad to see him. "Hello, D-demyx." I murmured, waving him over while I looked at the clock. Frowning, I asked, "Aren't y-you normally on duty at this hour?"

He winced and nodded. "Yeah, I would be on duty normally." Sighing, he walked over to me and glanced at the floor plans. "What's this? Are you thinking of expanding?"

I nodded, "Y-yes, but I don't think it will b-be possible." Pushing them away, I looked at him curiously. "Are you n-not okay?"

"I'm fine, just really...thrown for a loop. Something I didn't expect happened today. And it's been rather interesting. Why don't we sit down and I'll tell you." Giving me a small smile, he came closer and grabbed my hand leading me over to one of the chairs.

Sitting in the other one, he looked over at me. "Roxas has renounced his title as the future Lord O'Malley."

My eyebrows shot up, and I gingerly sat down in the armchair before my store window opposite from his. "That is... Y-yes, quite interesting and s-surprising. I- Well, why?" I suppose I was just a tad happy, secretly... He worked quite a lot of hours and I didn't get to see him very often. Maybe now that his main duty was no longer there, he would be here.

He turned to stare out of the window, a wistful look on his face. "In a word, Axel. Roxas gave up his title to move to a little cottage on the outskirts with Axel. They moved away this morning. I...I said goodbye and asked for the afternoon off. My lord hasn't needed me for quite some time and granted it." Shaking his head, he looked back at me. "I guess I might have some free time now that Roxas and Axel are gone."

Looking around the shop and particularly the door, I made sure no one was there before reaching out and gently placing my hand on his, giving him a sympathetic smile. "I-I'm sorry you won't get to s-see them as much. It is good they've f-found one another though." Clearing my throat and feeling a bit bad for being happy he could spend more time with me, I supposed I should distract him. "I... I wish to expand the b-bookshop into a tea house, have p-places for customers to s-sit, drink and eat while reading." I sighed, "I d-don't have the space, s-skills or time for it though and even if I did have the skill and t-time, I wouldn't be able to convince my neighbor," I grimaced at the thought of the mean butcher, "to sell m-me the apartment above."

Giving me a smile, he put his other hand on top of mine. "Thank you." Patting it once, he moved it to rest on his leg. "And what do you mean you won't be able to convince your neighbor? What's the problem and maybe I can help." Sighing and looking at me eagerly he said, "It is a welcome distraction and I want to help you if you need it."

I smiled at him, eagerly willing to share my ideas with him as well as the issues that were forming into obstacles to stop me from realizing the idea. "C-come on." I stood, gesturing for him to follow me across the shop and through the door beside the chimney. Stepping inside the conservatory, I winced at the jungle it had become... I'd feared the plants and flowers would die cause of my neglect, instead they'd retaliated by growing endlessly...

"It would b-be a very nice place to set some tables and s-serve tea and pastries. But I n-need a minimum of five tables and that d-doesn't fit in here, clearly." Turning around to look at him, I shrugged, "There's an apartment above the s-store, owned by my neighbor, the b-bu-buut-" I grimaced. "He's a b-butcher and terrifies me down to my very core." I muttered out. "If I c-could own the place upstairs, I could live there and use my b-bedroom as an extra space to s-serve lunch, including a washroom available to the customers. But..." I pressed my lips tightly together, hoping he saw the clear problem.

His eyebrows furrowed and he glanced at the wall that connected me to the butcher. "He won't sell to you? Why? Does he live up there or anything?"

Oh, yes, I'd forgotten the reason. "N-no. It is empty. My parents wished to buy it, b-but he wanted to sell it to them for m-more money as although they gave up their t-title, they still had the fortune. My parents didn't think it fair for him to raise the amount, and so they g-got in an argument." I sighed, "Since that fight, the b-butcher has never changed his mind."

He scowled and shook is head. "That's entirely unreasonable."

I nodded, agreeing, "Yes, m-most certainly unreasonable." I chuckled then, stepping closer to him, quickly peeking over his shoulder to make sure nobody was there still before placing my hands on his chest, playing with his vest buttons, "R-rumors have it that he used to be 'mistress' to a Lady and the a-apartment was their get away, but she broke his heart and left. When he found out my parents used to have a t-title, he then became unreasonable b-because of his lingering pain over his Lady." I reached up, and touched Demyx's lips softly, smiling before stepping away. "I d-don't know how I'd convince him to sell."

Stepping closer to me, he raised a hand to push the hair out of my face only to watch it fall back. Smiling gently at me, he rested his hand against my cheek. "Perhaps I could speak with him. I'll just buy it for you. I won't even tell him that I'm buying it for you. Maybe that will help him sell at a reasonable price. I bet it's hurting him to keep a hold of it."

Leaning into his palm, I appreciated the way it made me feel to be near him for a moment before answering. "That may j-just work. But there is still the issue of running two b-businesses at once while being just on my own." I murmured. "B-but I will let you do this f-for me once I've figured out how to make this idea work."

"You'll figure it out." He smiled. "And I will be eagerly awaiting the chance to drink tea with you in your shop. But, maybe I could give you a kiss right now as I can't seem to think of anything else." Licking his lips he leaned forward, stopping a few inches from my face.

I smiled, about to give him the kiss, but then quickly stepped away and pulled him with me towards the kitchen on our left when I'd heard the front entrance bell ring. "C-customer." I whispered. "I think we c-can only allow ourselves to touch after c-closing time." I gave him a sad look, quickly peeking out of the door to see the customer browsing the shelves, not able to see us.

"Yes, you are correct. Well," Glancing around while stepping back, he licked his lips. "How about I give you a hand today? I think your plants are trying to tell you 'hello, please prune us.'"

Glancing at the customer again, I nodded as he still couldn't see and then returned my attention to Demyx, leaning in to give him a soft kiss. "Hmmm... Y-yes, I'd be very grateful." I murmured, stepping back.

Giving me an exaggerated frown, he said, "I'll be here until you close then. Just for a real kiss from you." Smiling, I nodded my head happily at that suggestion, touching his cheek softly before moving away and back into the store so I could offer my assistance to the customer.

* * *

><p><strong>Demyx - a week or so later<strong>

"Yes, my lord." I bowed and excused myself from Lord O'Malley's presence, careful to keep my emotions to myself until I was out of his view. I'd been hearing rumors amongst the servants that the Lord and Lady seemed dissatisfied with the manor and estate lately and had been thinking of spending more time in London. Which would be hard, as the constant moving between here and there would take time and be quite expensive.

My lord had just informed me that instead of simply visiting London, he would now like to move there permanently. I'd listened as he told me and the other servants, and nodded along with the others. We understood that now we'd be moving from the place where we had always served them.

I listened to the idle and excited chatter of my coworkers and I tried not to think about what would happen to my time I spent with Zexion. It hurt too much. Making sure that the cook had my lord's order for what he wanted for dinner, I made the excuse of mending something and retreated to my room. Closing the door behind myself, I bit my lip and tried not to focus on it. I knew it. I'd told him. It wasn't going to work. I'd maybe see him a few times a year, if that. And the idea that we could somehow continue our love affair, if it could be called that, with me miles away in London was laughable.

And not a good kind of laughable, the bad kind. The kind that made me look at what Axel and Roxas had together with barely concealed envy. In fact, neither one was in this room with me and when I plopped onto my bed falling onto my back, I let my face drop it's mask. Those lucky fools. Lucky enough to be what they were and who they were.

I took a few deep breaths and tried to get a hold of myself. How was I going to tell Zexion? I was afraid of hurting him. He was too good to be hurt and I hated myself for being the one to do it. Before I left, I would have to make sure that I bought that property from the butcher for him. I'd actually spoken to the guy and mentioned that I was looking for a place in town to move to. Nothing much had happened, but I could do it. Better now than later. I figured we had a week or less to pack up the house and it was much more likely that I would be taken to London before everyone to help coordinate the household that they were moving to. I didn't have much time and he deserved better from me than to have me drag it out just to protect myself. Jumping up and grabbing my coat, tried to stop my heart from hurting as I went to Zexion's bookstore.

I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer, shuffling my feet and trying to at least look happy to be here. From the small window in the door I could see him appear through the bedroom door, looking passed the counter and when he saw me, he smiled widely, quickly rushing over so he could unlock and open the door for me.

"Demyx!" Taking my hand he quickly pulled me inside of the store, closing the door and then pulling the curtain that ran along the wall to conceal the door and window from the outside world. Once he was done, he moved close to me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, pressing his face into my neck.

I couldn't not put my arms around his waist and hold him against me. Maybe I could just take a moment to breath him in and remember him. "Hello, Zexion. I...am glad to see you." Giving the side of his head a kiss, I inhaled the smell of old books. I'd miss it, so very much. Squeezing him to me, I didn't move. I couldn't really let him go.

"I-I'm very happy to see you too." His lips moved against my neck as he said that, his hair tickling my chin. "It is l-later than usual, though..." He remarked, pulling his head back so he could look at me, but not moving out of my arms. "Is everything o-okay?" He asked, reaching up so he could try and smooth the frown from my forehead gently.

"No. It's not okay." I couldn't hold it in, I should have just bitten my tongue, but I couldn't stand it. "The O'Malley's are moving the estate to London." Hoping that he could understand without me having to spell it out, I still refused to remove my arms from around him.

I suppose he did understand as he stiffened, his eyes widening. "B-but-" Breathing in shakily, his fingers clutched my vest. "D-do you have to leave? When?"

"Within a week. As the manservant, it falls to me to prepare everything that my Lord will need when he arrives. I...I'm sorry. I wish I could stay." Releasing my arms from around him was probably the hardest thing I'd ever had to do. Taking a step back and bumping into the door, I grimaced. "I should go. This is hard enough and I just wanted to let you know." It wasn't fair of my to run away, but it just hurt too much.

"Now?" He exclaimed in surprised, looking shocked. "B-but there's a week- I. No!" He stamped his foot into the ground, looking angry before he moved towards me, making sure I couldn't slip out and away by pulling the key out of the lock and throwing it across the room. His glare faded into a soft and sad look before he quickly moved back into my arms, lips trailing numerous kisses down my neck. "I don't want y-you to leave."

"Zexion, I don't want to leave." Wrapping my arms back around him, I used one hand to push his face roughly upwards so that I could cover his lips with mine. This wasn't fair, but I didn't care. I wanted him and I know he wanted me. Just for now, just this moment...it was going to be okay for us to be together. No more thinking about London, no more knowing that I'd have to say goodbye. Just Zexion.

His hands gripped my vest, tugging while he kissed me back fiercely. Pressing his body as close as he could against mine, he moaned softly into my mouth, his fingers slipping beneath the layers of fabric so he could touch my back, tracing the skin lightly.

"Bedroom. Now." Running my hands down to his butt, I lifted him to me and slowly started moving towards the door to his bedroom. I wasn't thinking of anything but him now, of his tongue in my mouth and mine tracing his in return. Finally in the room, I settled us onto the bed, hovering over him, breaking the kiss momentarily to see if he was okay with this considering how inexperienced and-

"You're so beautiful..." He murmured without a stutter, his right hand still under my shirt and his left now touching my cheek. He didn't look uncertain at all what with the way he looked at me, clearly comfortable lying beneath me on bed.

"I used to watch for you, you know?" Kissing him and running my hands to his shirt to lift it over his stomach, I stroked his soft and warm skin. "I even followed you to this bookstore because I could not keep my eyes off of you." Opening the buttons on his shirt, I pushed it open so that I could trail kisses across his chest.

"Truly?" Panting, he let his fingers slip into my hair, massaging my scalp gently, while his other hand slipped down between our bodies, shakily undoing some of my own buttons. "I c-could never stop thinking of you, even if we barely talked f-first time you came into the shop." He whispered, pushing my shirt off and over my shoulders.

Moving my fingers to his trouser buttons, I quickly undid them while paying special attention to the place where his neck met his shoulders. Laying over him on my knees, I used one hand to prop myself up and the other to work his clothes off. I would not take him, no, that would be cruel. Tonight would just be about pleasure. Releasing the buttons, I pushed his pants down his hips and gently massaged his hips, moving back to his lips because I was not ready to see his naked flesh yet.

"It seems that I was lucky to find you. You are incredible."

"I-I wish you could keep me..." He murmured, kissing me back softly, a sad little frown playing between his eyebrows. "Y-you remember when we talked of jealousy?" I nodded against his mouth, his hands now slowly pushing my pants down. "I'm jealous of L-London."

Closing my eyes, not wanting him to see what I was pretty sure were tears starting now, I just kissed him desperately. Moving slowly so that I was now laying next to him, my dick resting against his bare leg, I lowered my hand to gently wrap around his length. Just holding it, hoping that he would not be alarmed.

His body trembled and he inhaled shakily, his mouth stilling the kiss as he moaned softly, tongue slipping out to wet his lips and mine as well since they were right there. His dick hardened in my hand, his hand on my hip squeezing.

"Why have we never done this b-before?" He breathed, moaning again as I moved my fingers up his length once tentatively.

"I did not want to push you. But I've wanted this for so long..." Breathing deeply, I massaged and squeezed his length, enjoying the warmth that I could feel coming from it. Despite my experience, I had never had the opportunity to really get to know my lovers before. They were usually affairs of opportunity, quick releases designed to satisfy for the moment. This...was something beyond that.

"Demyx..." His eyes closed, mouth parted as he panted against my cheek. I was sure he wasn't aware that he was moving his hips, pushing up into my hand, seeking more friction. I would have grinned at the impatient need he was displaying, but suddenly his hand wrapped around me, his fingers hesitant at first but then he seemed determined, rubbing and squeezing me, following my lead as he picked up the same speed I was working him in.

"Zexion...gods..." I panted and sped up my movements, knowing that I was the first to see him like this and loving that thought. Not only was it stimulating to have his hand around me, but hearing his breathy moans close to my ears was sending my desire through the roof. Moving my body closer to his, I grasped the tip of his cock in every stroke, knowing that would send him over in no time.

He mimicked my actions, them becoming somewhat sloppy as his body started to strain and tremble lightly, telling me he was very near which was most likely making it hard for him to concentrate. Seeking out my lips, he kissed me feverishly, his teeth nibbling gently on the bottom one before releasing and moaning loudly into my mouth. His hips jerked forward rapidly, the warmth of his spill covering my hand and his stomach. His hand on me froze like his body had, but knowing I would have to leave, I decided to be greedy, quickly moving my hand off him the moment he softened and wrapping them around his hand on my length, encouraging him to continue. He instantly reacted, picking up the speed he'd left off at, pressing himself closer against me, his lips dragging over my lips.

"Hmm... so g-good Demyx, amazing." His words spiked my heart and I released, spilling over both our hands and onto our skin. I moaned out his name as I came, and the open mouth kiss I gave him was hard and demanding. It had never felt like this before. My heart didn't want to stop racing, didn't want to think about leaving and my body would certainly never stop yearning for his. Especially now.

"Zexion, you may keep my heart." I whipsered, choking back the words as they were in that moment, silently killing me. Moving so he was settled partly on top, his naked body spread out over mine, he kissed me soft and long, a sweet kiss just because.

"I'll take very good care of it." He murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>Zexion<strong>

Tugging the robe around myself more tightly, I padded after Demyx who, after having gotten dressed, was making his way out of the store slowly. We'd lain together on my bed for a while longer, appreciating each other with soft touches and caresses, the occasional sweet kiss and murmured words.

But now he had to leave... and although he would be here another week before having moved to London officially, we'd- he'd... I? Both of us, I suppose, had reluctantly agreed it would be best if we not see each other again even if he was in town for a couple of more days. It would just make things harder by dragging out the goodbye that was inevitable.

I wanted to tell him again that I didn't want him to leave, but I knew it would make it harder for him to do anyway. Sighing as he reached the door, he turned to face me and I couldn't help but quickly step into his arms again, kissing him desperately.

"I'll miss you..." I said against his lips, frowning in pain and feeling the edge of my eyes water.

"I'll be yours forever." And I felt moisture against my cheek as he kissed me gently back, his hand stroking my hair back out of my face. He pulled away and gave me a forced smile. "Goodbye, Zexion."

Vision watery and blurry, I returned the smile weakly. "B-bye." I choked out, quickly reaching up to touch his face, stroking his cheeks. "I only want y-you." I'd be his forever as well, I did hope he knew this...

Surging forward to kiss me, I didn't have any time to respond before he'd pulled away. "I...I have to go." And with that he was out the door and gone into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>

**Feel free to review and tell us what you think of us...*wink***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh man, we are so horrible and evil, I love it! MWHAHAHA! We would never give them a bad ending, but I'm glad we were so believable (not. Hardly anyone believed us). Have some lovely sap and fluff in apology. **

**CONTEST! Another chance to win a preview! There are two cameos by characters we have used in other stories in this chapter. They will be the next couple in the series and if you guess them, you get a preview of the next story! Leave your email with your guess, but make sure that you put spaces in between the address as ffnet deletes it if you don't. **

* * *

><p><strong>Demyx - A week or so later<strong>

Holding the two dress shirts of my lord against my chest as I weaved in and out of the much busier London streets, I checked the piece of paper that had the address on it again. I should be getting closer if I wasn't lost. Which I could be. I'd been out a total of three times already for things and I'd gotten lost a total of three times. This had better be right or I'd be hiring a street urchin on my way home just to give me directions.

It wasn't really the same as the old estate, for one thing the house was almost always empty of everyone, my lord and lady spending more time at their daughters homes these days. For another, my servants quarters were larger and my duties seemed smaller. My lord was never high demanding of things and now without Roxas to occupy my time, I was finding myself lonely. The servants' society here in town was very different and while I'd made a few acquaintances, I was by no means friendly with anyone.

I'd even resorted to taking the mending to a tailor shop in an effort to have something to do when it would have taken me an hour to do the repairs myself. Ah, there it was. Sighing in relief and having finally found my way around this section of London, I pushed the door to the tailor shop open and winced as the bell signaled my entrance. It has the same sort of quality that Z-

"Hello, may I help you, sir?" A slim blue haired man stood before me and my heartbeat quickened at the sight of him. Longer hair pulled back in a ponytail, but that hair...

Remembering why I was here, I walked forward and put the shirts on the counter. "Um, yes. My lord and lady have recently relocated to London and they wish to have a few items mended. Are you accepting new clients?" It was always good to ask, the new chambermaid had warned me that some tailors were very exclusive when it came to clients.

"Ah, yes. Lord and Lady O'Malley. I've heard rumors that they have decided to spend all their time in London nowadays. Yes, I will be happy to be of service." Nodding my thanks, I gave him the information and left his shop feeling lighter physically, but heavier in my heart. I hadn't allowed myself much time to dwell on where my heart was located, but I knew that it was in the hands of a shorter blue-haired bookseller somewhere far from here.

Standing outside his shop, I looked in both directions and decided that a walk would do me good. My Lord was eating dinner this evening at Lady Rikku's, again, and I was not needed for anything. Besides, my stomach was demanding food and I was curious to see if the sweet rolls here in London were any better than my home. Turning to the north, I started walking. I was dragged out of my thoughts a moment later as someone crashed into me, but I didn't fall as two strong hands grabbed my upper arms, helping me keep upright. Blinking in surprise, I looked up at the person that had interrupted my stride.

"Whoops, I'm so sorry, dude!" His hair was a bright red, instantly reminding me of Axel, whom I missed too... "Are you okay, yo? I totally didn't watch where I was going. You fine?" He gave me a grin and I stared at the markings on his cheekbones. I'd heard sailors got ink needled into their skins, but rarely the face and this man certainly didn't look like a sailor. He was wearing spectacles too, only not on his nose, but in his fiery red hair instead.

"Quite alright, sir." Was my immediate response, but I was shocked by his weird pattern of speech, and his very odd way of dressing. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Didn't mean to scare ya," He winked and patted my shoulder. "Good you're doing fine, yo. Have a fantastic day, and lets hope it ain't as freaky as mine." Guiding me aside, he then saluted me and walked off and away.

What in the world was that about? I couldn't help but watch the strange red head walk away, but after running into another person, this time a young boy, I decided that I should probably forget about what had just happened and focus on feeding my stomach. Finding a stall, I ordered and walked to a bench to sit and eat. It tasted like cardboard. But I couldn't tell if that was because it was actually bad, or if it reminded me too much of Zexion.

Giving myself a small moment to feel, one tiny minute to remember him, I tasted his kisses and felt his arms around me. I remembered my last night with him and I felt almost broken as I saw his tears again. Letting all that wash over me for just a few minutes was all I could allow. Biting back the tears and the pain, I buried it behind a wall in my mind, needing to forget about it. Maybe one day, when it wasn't so fresh in my mind, I'd be able to remember him with a smile on my face. He'd gotten my heart and I knew I wasn't going to get it back.

* * *

><p><strong>Zexion - a week or so later<strong>

Today I would get up and I would open the store and I would continue with my life. Nodding, I pushed the blanket away and then gingerly set my feet onto the ground, nearly getting out of the bed, but... I longingly looked at the blanket, remembering how I'd spent that time in his arms, no clothes hindering us, his fingers tracing my skin...

His words were always so sweet and his voice was lovely, the combination of both sending pleasurable shivers down my spine. But I hadn't heard it in what seemed like forever, or what truly had only been two weeks. Who knew two weeks could feel like an eternity. After Demyx had gone, I'd crawled into bed, hiding in the softness of the blankets and pillows, figuring and hoping they could swallow me and make sure I wouldn't feel that ache anymore. It hadn't worked though, that hurt had remained and although I'd tried to get up the following morning, going back to my routine, I couldn't.

So I'd hidden out in my bedroom ever since he was gone, not opening the store or welcoming customers. I'd closed it and right now it felt like I'd never open it again. I'd gone out only once to stock up on food, the merchant asking me if the renovations were progressing well, which told me that people believed I'd finally made the big decision of expanding my business. I hadn't corrected him, letting him believe that was exactly what I was doing while actually...

I almost wanted to close the store entirely, put it up for sale and go join my parents, wherever they were in this large world, hoping that maybe travels would take my mind off of him. Sighing, I sat up on the bed, crossing my legs and lifting an arm so I could smell my arm pit. I smelled horrible and I'm sure I looked a disaster. Pressing my lips tightly together, I figured I could at least take a bath and maybe dust some books and sweep the floors.

I wondered if Demyx was happy in London, if his job was treating him well and if he was able to adjust to us being apart. I certainly couldn't and a little part of me, deep down inside, wished he was as miserable as I was. Not that I wished him any harm, no... but I don't think it would be fair if I was the only one hurting this bad. I hoped that at least he was able to use his job as a distraction... Helping the Lord and Lady O'Malley. Dusting the house, cleaning the carpets, serving them tea, preparing afternoon snacks, taking care of their visitors and-

Eyes widening, I jumped up onto the bed. "Oh! Oh!" Scrambling forward, I fell over the edge, crashing down to the floor, but not bothering the slight sting I felt in my knees as I got back up onto my feet, quickly bursting through the door to reach my counter. Once there, I looked for the floor plans, smoothing them out over the counter and taking a quick look at them.

The only reason I couldn't expand is because I wasn't able to run two businesses at once. I didn't want to hire an employee as I was much too awkward to deal with them on a daily basis, but... Laughing, I quickly rushed back into my bedroom, making my way for the kitchen so I could start filling up the water buckets to draw me a bath and clean up before I'd buy myself a train ticket to London.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

"E-e-excuse me?" I breathed in deeply as I walked up to two very well dressed ladies, telling me they were from the upper class and not my working station. One wore a beautiful deep blue gown, a peacock feather in her hat and black curls spilling down her back, while the other wore a pale yellow dress, no hat, but her blond hair was twirled up fancifully with plenty of small braids.

"I-I'm looking for the O'Malley estate, would you happen to know where I-I may find it? Someone directed me to this street, b-but I forgot to ask which house." I stuttered out, gulping as they turned to give me their attention.

"What a coincidence!" The one with the many braids exclaimed, stepping closer to me. "I am Rikku O'Malley, or well, Rikku Foley now, but no matter." I'm not quite sure I remembered who she was... I remembered Demyx talking of Roxas... "I am lord O'Malley's daughter." She clarified, offering me her hand. Taking it, I squeezed her hand gently and then retrieved my hand, sticking them behind my back.

"Oh." Is all I had to say to that.

She smiled. "I'll take you to it, are you looking for anyone in particular?" She shocked me by slipping her arm into the crook of my own, waving at the other lady and then guiding me down the street. I didn't think ladies would let me take their arms like this. Especially because I am a Joy.

"Y-yes. I'm looking for Demyx James."

"Ah. A servant. And you are?" She asked then, leading us up to a big manor and onto a gravel path.

"Zexion Joy, my l-lady. I'm his f-friend."

She pursed her lips, looking thoughtful. "Joy as in...?" I nodded my head at her and she patted my arm. "I do enjoy hearing about your parents' courage. Well, here it is. Just go around the back and you'll find a door that leads to the servant quarters. Demyx shouldn't be far." Giving me a smile, she slipped her hand out of the crook of my arm and then made her way to the front of the house, ringing the doorbell. I never understood that, ringing the door to your own house. Upper class was a bit silly.

Pursing my lips, I made my way around the house, a nervousness settling in the pit of my stomach as I saw the door Lady Rikku had been speaking off. I didn't agree anymore with what Demyx had explained. I understood that certain precautions would need to be taken were we to be together, but I didn't want to believe we could never, ever be together anymore. I decided to categorize this as ridiculous and try and make Demyx see it in the same light. He said I was the one that held his heart, and so now I was going to explain to him I needed him and his heart to be beside me all the time to do a proper job at being it's keeper.

I'd meticulously planned out my proposition, needing him to hear it and consider it. He needed to at least consider it. If not... Then I'd sell the bookstore and find my parents and join them on their travels.

Taking a deep shaky breath, I sincerely hoped my stutter wouldn't become too horrid when I'd try and explain my presence here. What if he got angry? We had agreed to never see each other again, believing that would make the separation easier... Gulping, I grabbed some courage and quickly made my way over to the door, not leaving myself much more time to think as I reached up and knocked rapidly.

I watched as that door opened and a very somber Demyx looked at me, "May I help...Zexion." His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open in complete bewilderment as he looked at me. My heart leaped in my chest, and I tried to tone it down, having a hard time as I stared at him, drinking him in. I licked my lips, feeling a bit speechless as it was a lot harder to concentrate than I thought it would be while having him before me for real.

"D-demyx..." I breathed. "I-I'm here with a g-good r-reason!" I told him quickly, hoping he'd hear me out, my eyes still fixed onto his face. He was so handsome, and... Taking a step towards him, I reached out tentatively, but then decided against it, retrieving my hand, tucking it behind my back and taking a large step away from him to place some distance between us.

"Zexion. Um, bloody hell. I didn't expect to see you here...on my doorstep. Come in, and we'll talk over some tea." Still staring at me, he stepped back so that I could enter the house. Dressed in the familiar attire for a servant, his uniform pressed and his hair pulled back, he looked every inch the manservant. Licking his lips as I took a step forward, his eyes managed to get even wider.

I should have known that when I'd see him again the last thing I wished to do was talk. What I really wanted to do was touch my lips to his and remember perfectly how amazingly soft his mouth was, how warm everything felt and became when he held me close and how satisfied my heart felt in those moments. But would he still want that?

"O-okay..." I murmured, taking off my coat and hanging it up onto the hook beside the door, giving Demyx the space to close the door while I stared at him, not quite believing I was here.

"Um, how about I just take some tea and we can talk in my room for privacy." He looked to be just reacting to my presence, leading me through the kitchen, grabbing tea and cups and motioning me to follow him.

Following, I tucked my hair nervously behind my ear, realizing it must have grown long enough for it to be able to stay there without falling back into my face. Not quite sure how I felt all of a sudden, I untucked it, letting it hang back before my eye. We moved up a row of stairs and he murmured for me to be quiet as we moved through the part of the house the Lord and Lady most likely lived in, before going up to more rows of stairs, bringing us up to an attic.

Most manors and estates were shaped like this, kitchen in the basement, drawing room, dining room and study on the first floor, Lord and Lady bedrooms on the second and the servant quarters on the third. I stepped forward, opening the door for him as his hands were full and then closed it behind us as we got inside. Shuffling my feet, I darted my eyes around the place, not quite sure what to do now.

He set the tea things on the small round table in the corner and wiped his hands on a towel before clearing his throat. "Have a seat or um, can I just..." Without waiting for a response from me, he crossed the room back over to me and stood before me, not touching but inside my personal space. "Can you tell me why you are here?"

Like before, I reached up to touch his face, but let my hands drop back to my sides before I could. "I-I-" Staring into his wide curious, confused eyes, I licked my lips, knowing I should tell him about the proposition now. That was the best way to try and convince him to come back with me, giving him a logical, reasonable and profitable option. "I c-can't be without y-you, Demyx..." I told him instead. His eyes closed and I heard him inhale a shaky breath before his arms were suddenly around me and I was being crushed into his chest. Feeling his body tremble against mine, I heard him taking deep breaths.

"Zexion, I told you that you had my heart. I don't know what else to do." Breathing in shakily, hiccuping in the process, I tentatively snaked my arms around him as well, pressing my face into his neck. My heart speeding up as I loved how warm his skin felt against my lips, the way he smelled and his hands holding me tightly.

"I c-came because you n-need to come back with me." I told him firmly.

"I don't know how..." Voice full of confusion and what I suspect was pain, I felt him shake his head. "How can I do that?

Oh, yes! The proposition! "I-I found a way." I told him, letting the excitement settle in my voice, hoping he'd find it as good as I did. Pulling back, I finally reached up properly this time, tracing his cheeks lightly with my fingertips, brushing his lips. "The expansion. I-I can't take care of two businesses at once, but the expansion c-could still happen if you agreed to r-run the tea-house with me and along with the b-bookshop."

His eyes widened and he asked, "And where would I live?" Voice quiet and hopeful, his eyes were pleading with me to please tell him something good, something that could free him from here. I doubt that he was truly unhappy with his job, but I could sense a deeper unhappiness in his soul.

I smiled sheepishly, feeling a blush creep up into my cheeks as I looked down at the ground. "Y-you'd have to help me buy the apartment from the b-butcher, that way we c-can turn my current bedroom into a s-seating area for the customers. The tub we'll move upstairs to be able to clear the downstairs wash-r-room for customer use." I cleared my throat, playing nervously with his vest button. "There are two bedrooms, b-but... I- You-"

"Zexion...I don't know what to say." Stepping back, he went and dropped onto the bed with his hands in his hair covering his face. I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. "This is the only life I've ever known, but something has been wrong with it lately. And, I think that it's because I've...met you." Dropping his hands, he smiled up at me, bright and completely carefree. "If you would have me, then yes, I'll accept the job."

He accepted... "Y-you'd own half of the business. I-I don't want to be your boss." I told him while stepping closer, because I believed there had been enough distance between us.

"Own half?" His voice gasped out and his jaw dropped. "I couldn't possibly buy it from you. Zexion, please don't feel obligated to give it to me. Don't get me wrong, I can't imagine being happier anywhere else than by your side, but..."

"D-demyx." I cupped his face, tilting it up so he would look at me as he was sitting and I was standing. "The b-bookshop doesn't bring in a great amount of money. My p-parents fortune allow it to keep running properly anyway. The idea for the expansion is t-to attract more customers, hopefully selling more books in the p-process. I cannot run a tea-house, I d-do not have the skills it takes, but you do." I gave him a smile, brushing his cheeks with my thumbs. "It won't r-run out soon, but the fortune won't be there f-forever. Having you own half is the least I c-can give since you would b-be saving my business."

It was true. The bookshop was running, but it wasn't nearly as popular as it should be. Books were being sold, but not enough that would keep the store running if I hadn't had access to my parents fortune. The tea house would make the store more inviting, effectively bringing in more customers and then, I was very sure, more books would be sold and the shop could stand freely on it's own without feeding upon the Joy fortune.

"Okay, I see your lips moving and I hear the words. But I just want to kiss you right now. Because I know that I can be happy now. Yes. I'll do it." His lips were against mine suddenly and his arms were around my neck pulling me towards him as he let his back fall onto the bed, basically pulling me on top of him. Not letting him just yet, I broke away, breathing in shakily as I leaned onto my elbows, moaning softly at the way his hand came to rest on my ass.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't think of this b-before. We could have avoided b-being apart if I had simply thought of this then." I apologized. "I just, I wasn't... Thinking, I couldn't. I was sad and then when y-you left I missed you so much and I d-didn't open the store and remained in bed this entire time until y-yesterday, only because I finally realized that I c-could offer us this and..."

Laughing quietly, he leaned up to nuzzle my neck. "Zexion, I probably wouldn't have listened to reason then. But I can't be away from the person who holds my heart...I think I would have died." Whispering the last part quietly into my ear, I felt his tongue trail along my jawline and his lips pressing short kisses back to my ear.

"D-demyx..." I stuttered out, my eyes closing, goosebumps covering my skin. "I want you..." I breathed out, quite sure he was aware considering how my arousal was poking into his own. "B-but in this house?" I asked uncertainly, not sure I was comfortable with the idea.

"Yeah, I know." Sighing, he reluctantly rolled me over him and onto the bed so that I was no longer on him. "I should be the respectful servant and inform them of two weeks notice."

"Two weeks?" I shrieked, then frowned as I hadn't stuttered. Shaking my head, I looked back at Demyx. "That is awfully l-long..."

He grinned playfully at me. "I just wanted to hear what you would say. I'm giving them a days notice and an apology for the abrupt departure. What are they gonna do...fire me?"

Glaring, I grabbed his pillow and smacked him with it, about to point out how very unfair it was for him to trick me like that. "B-bad!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Laughing, he grabbed the pillow from my hands and gave me a quick kiss before jumping up onto his feet. Staring down at me with his hands on his hips, he winked. "I like seeing you in my bed for real and not just in my dreams. Well, when are you going back? I don't think I'll be able to leave for a day or at the worst, two."

Grabbing his hips, I leaned up and placed a kiss against his stomach over his shirt. "I d-didn't get a ticket back. So we c-can go when you're ready. But you will have to help me f-find an inn I can stay at."

Sighing, he tucked my hair back behind my ear. "I wish that I could have you stay here, but that would be completely against my employers rules. But, I do know of a quiet inn about two streets away that you would find to your liking. And I will need to see you tomorrow first thing so that you can help me pack. Is that okay?"

I smiled, sitting up and pressing my lips against his. "P-perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>Demyx - Two days later<strong>

I was standing in front of Zexion's bookstore, holding my suitcase when I was struck by the oddest thought. He hadn't bought the space from the butcher yet. I'd been too busy to help him with that and so he didn't have two separate living areas like he'd said. So, I was actually either one, going to have to get an inn, which with the generous severance pay the O'Malley's had given me for my service or two, I would actually be sleeping with Zexion.

Not that I minded in the least. In fact, that was the place I'd rather be more than anywhere in the world. But as I glanced at Zexion who was unlocking the door and opening the store, I wondered if he'd somehow planned this or maybe he hadn't thought about it. Either way, I needed to talk to that butcher as soon as possible. And before he found out that I was living with Zexion. I'm sure he would keep the price higher if he knew that I was friends with him.

As the door opened and I smelled the familiar scent of the bookstore, my shoulders relaxed and I couldn't keep the smile off my face. How did I believe that this wasn't possible for me to be happy with him? Axel and Roxas should have given me all of the courage that I needed. But I'd been too envious of their relationship and circumstances to even think that I might be able to change my fate.

"Um, Zexion. Where should I put my things?" I asked tentatively.

He opened his mouth to answer but paused and then frowned. "I hadn't thought that f-far..." He said. "I-I was just happy to bring you back, I... Where do you want to put y-your things?" He asked shyly, licking his lips as he turned the lock and pulled the curtain, concealing us from outsiders, before stepping close, into my personal space.

Oh, he was a sneaky one. I hadn't been aware that Zexion could think this way. Either that or he didn't really have any idea what he was asking me. "Oh, I suppose that I'd better put my things where I'll be sleeping." Stepping up and closer to him so that we were practically touching, I whispered out, "Where will I be sleeping Zexion?"

Smothering a grin, he gave me a pointed look. "Y-you're going to make me say it, aren't you?"

"Yes. I. Am. Say it." Smiling with my eyes half hooded, I moved just a little bit closer to his lips.

He nearly shocked me when he smiled slowly, leaning up to lick my bottom lip. "The armchair..." He breathed and then quickly stepped away, laughing.

Pretending to pout, I glanced at it woefully. "Oh...then I guess I can't share all my wonderful knowledge about sleeping with men, because I don't have a man to sleep with. That's a shame." Shaking my head sadly, I walked forward.

His eyes narrowed and he smacked my shoulder. "D-don't talk about your knowledge with other men. I warned y-you I wouldn't like f-feeling jealous." Sniffing up his nose, he walked off and away, leaving me staring open mouthed after him, almost believing he was truly going to make me sleep on the armchair until I heard a chuckle coming from him once he'd stepped into his bedroom.

Shaking my head sheepishly, I walked over to where he'd gone, knocking on the door. "I'm very sorry to bring that up. But, you know, I've never been with a man who held my heart. Never once. So, if this humble servant may ask your pardon, I would like to spend the night with just one man, if he'll let me."

Appearing back before me, he grasped my hips and then pulled me along with him while he walked backwards, falling onto the bed when the back of his knees came to the edge of the mattress and his arms around me made sure I would tumble down right on top of him.

"I want to wake up b-beside you every day..." Not holding back now, I crushed my lips to his and just enjoyed the taste I'd missed so much. Sure we'd kissed in London, but nothing was better than kissing him right here, in what was to become our home. There was no better feeling than that to me right now.

"You'll get your wish..." I told him, nibbling his bottom lip and pushing my hips down against his.

"G-god..." He moaned, his fingers grasping my ass, "Demyx, I-I know we take things s-slowly normally, but I would v-very much like it if we could b-be naked already..."

"Yeah, I think that would be a very good idea." Lifting myself partway off of him, I quickly and efficiently unbuttoned his shirt and his pants, pulling them off of him until he was in nothing but his underwear. After years of helping lords and ladies get dressed and undressed, it was like a science. I started to pull his undergarments off, slowly kissing his stomach and watching each delicious inch appear as I lowered them.

"W-wait!" He cried, pushing me and sitting up himself, he quickly started unbuttoning my vest and shirt. "You need to be n-naked before you turn my mind to a p-puddle of goo and if that happens I'll b-be unable to undress you and-" He cut himself off, kissing me desperately while pushing the shirt off my shoulders, throwing it off the bed before letting his fingers undo my pants.

Unbuttoning them quickly, I helped him push them down my legs and I stood up and kicked them away before falling back on top of him completely naked. "Zexion, you are very beautiful." Kissing him again, this time slower, I trailed my fingers over his chest and down his stomach to grip his cock in my hands.

He trembled beneath me, his breath coming short as he slowly pushed his hips up and into my hand, his left hand tugging on my hair while his right grasped my butt cheek. "I want y-you to have me completely." He whispered, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"I won't deny that I want that as well." Licking my lips and kissing his cheek, I nodded. "Alright. I will have you then." Lifting my head up and away from his face, I looked around the room trying to find something that would ease me inside of him. It was important for us to have that because I didn't want to hurt him. "Zexion, have you any hand cream or perhaps an oil of some kind?"

He frowned up at me, but nodded, showing me he trusted me completely as he pointed in direction of the kitchen. "There is oil in the k-kitchen..."

"Erm, don't look." Blushing as I stood up, I made my way to the kitchen and wondered why I felt embarrassed to walk around his home naked. Well, I'd never been this level of intimate with someone. Sex yes, intimate with a lover was something else. I quickly found jar of oil and returned to the bedroom. He was propped up onto his elbows, eyes wide open and fixed on my figure. Licking his lips, he gave me a sheepish smile, but didn't look like he felt guilty whatsoever. "I-I looked..." Sitting up, he reached out, letting his hands slide up my chest, moaning softly as he traced my skin lightly. "You make my b-blood rush."

Blushing a furious red, I tried to take a deep breath and calm myself down just a little bit. He would need to be prepared for what was going to happen. "You're forgiven. Zexion, do you know what happens now?" I whispered, hoping that he had an idea or this was about to sound weird to him.

I saw him gulp, his hands stilling on my chest as he looked up at me with both curiosity and slight uncertainty. "I-I've read a book on the Greek and, well, it wasn't written in d-detail, but the p-pictures..." Blushing a furious red himself now, he stood and turned around, stepping back into my arms, taking my hands and placing them onto his hips while pressing his ass back into my groin. "And then I-I'm supposed to bend forward, y-yes?"

"A-actually, um..." Grabbing his shoulders, I gently turned him back around so that we were facing each other, and when our lengths brushed, I moaned quietly. "There are other ways that men can be connected. I would rather see your lovely face. Lay down on your back and I will show you. But you must tell me if you are ever unsure and we will stop." I kissed him, and waited for him to lay back down.

"Y-you'll take very good care of me." He said firmly and with a smile as he lay back, his body relaxed and his eyes staring as he waited for me to do continue. Nudging his knees apart, I came to sit between them, running one hand lovingly up his chest and brushing his cheek. "I-I know we cannot marry, b-but if it's okay with you, I t-think our partnership will be similar."

"Yes." I breathed out, crushing my lips to his and falling on top of his body. He was simply everything that I wanted at this point. Pulling back with a moan, I panted and tried to catch my breath. "You are simply too wonderful." Sitting back up and grabbing the oil to coat my fingers, I glanced into his eyes. "Are you ready?" I asked softly.

Nodding his head, his eyes hooded over as I let my slick fingers wrap around his length, teasingly rubbing him, enjoying the soft moans falling from his lips for a little while before letting my fingers slip lower between his legs. He took in a shaky breath, but I kissed him softly, murmuring that he needed to relax.

When he did, I pressed my finger against his entrance, his eyes widening when it slipped inside of him. I didn't move right away, knowing he probably needed a moment to get used to the sensation. When his cheeks flushed, breathe panting, I gently started to move my finger, a slow moan dragging out of him while his body shivered. Slipping out his tongue, he traced my lips, holding onto me while letting me know he was enjoying himself thanks to the noises of pleasure he was letting me hear.

"Are you ready for more?" I whispered, straining against my own desire, trying not to let his reactions overcome me. He felt so good and I was biting my lips with how much I wanted him.

"Y-yes..." He breathed, letting his head fall back onto the bed, his eyes closing. Taking a deep steadying breath, I continued to prepare him for me, having a hard time doing it slowly, but I managed even though every time I added some more pressure and speed and then the third finger, he just made that much more noise, his hips moving in the rhythm I'd settled in, a thin layer of sweat covering his skin.

"I cannot hold back any longer." Removing my fingers from him, I grabbed the oil and quickly covered my cock in it. With his reactions to my fingers, I could only hope that I would not hurt him when I pressed inside of him. Pulling his knees up, I guided the tip of my length to his entrance and waited for him to nod his head.

His thighs slid up, trapping me between his legs and pulling me closer to him. "L-love me." He whispered so soft before nodding his head, his hand on my ass encouraging me to press in deeper.

Moaning as I pushed inside of him, I could barely believe the tight and warm heat surrounding me. This was beyond anything that I'd felt before. "Bloody hell." Gasping as I was fully inside of him, I waited for him to adjust to me, not wanting to hurt him when I started moving. I leaned over his body, my arms resting on either side of his head, and I kissed him gently, trying to relax him.

After a little while, "G-god... This f-feels amazing..." He moaned, kissing me back, his legs coming around my waist and he wiggled his ass, trying to move us.

My hips started moving forwards on their own at his words and I felt my eyes roll back into my head as every thrust felt that much more incredible. Laying my body against his, my knees on the bed controlling my thrust, I trapped his dick between our stomachs so that he could feel the friction that we were creating. "Zexion, oh gods, I love you."

He moaned loudly, fingers digging into my skin as he encouraged me to go faster. "L-love-" Pound, "Y-you," Another thrust, "T-too..." He attached his mouth onto mine, kissing me sloppily and I wasn't surprised it didn't take him long to get there... His walls clenched around me tightly, and his breathy moans became unsteady as his muscles locked while he spilled between our stomachs, his eyes squeezed shut.

I wasn't far behind him as I felt the warmth of his release against me, I moaned out his name, and with one last thrust into his tightness, I spilled inside of him. Holding completely still, just feeling everything as my body relaxed above him, I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. Pushing up on my arms to hover above him so that I was not crushing him, I met his eyes.

His body trembled for one small moment, still panting as his hands slipped from my hips, looking utterly relaxed and satisfied now. I slipped out of him slowly, both wincing at the loss of connection, but I made sure to hold him close after rolling over onto my back. His palm resting on my chest and his lips against my jaw, he sighed heavily and contently, while I brushed his sticky with sweat hair out out of his face.

"That was..." He trailed off, at loss for words.

"Wonderful? Amazing?" Kissing his lips and nuzzling his neck, I smiled. "Completely lovely." I murmured and held him close as I caught my breath. Nothing could compare to how I was feeling now. I loved him; he held my heart. Never had I felt more happy and alive than when I was inside him. I hoped that he loved the act as much as I did, because I was hooked now.

He nodded his head, smiling. "Hmm... That sounds r-right. I l-love you, and I loved that."

Feeling the familiar feelings of sleepiness after release, I shifted so I could stand up and get something to clean us off with. "I love you too. And you are not hurt in any way, right?" I asked, as I hovered above him before standing. I grinned as I didn't get a response and saw he was already asleep. Quickly cleaning us up, I snuggled next to him and drifted off.

* * *

><p><strong>Zexion - Seven months later<strong>

Sunlight streamed through the window in the ceiling above the big bed in mine and Demyx's bedroom, and I smiled as my cheek was still resting on his bare chest, only needing to tilt my head to place a kiss against his skin. He was still asleep, but the kiss led him to mumble something, yet not wake, only his arm around my shoulders pulled me closer to him, his breath steadily flowing out of him.

He was a sleepyhead, loved to sleep late in the mornings and stay in the warm comfort of the pillows as long as I would let him while cuddling up. He'd convinced the butcher to sell us the apartment above the shop and once we'd paid for it, we'd moved our living quarters into the space, using the one bedroom together even though there was another room.

We'd decided to use that one as an office instead since now that there were two businesses in our store below, there was much more paperwork to be dealt with. It had taken some time to get where we were now. Figuring out what we would need for the tea house and getting our hands on every item had taken a couple of weeks and during and after that time we'd renovated the entire shop to mix both businesses together.

My idea had been a good one, I'd been aware of this, but Demyx's input made it that much better. He knew exactly what the customers wanted, how to keep them satisfied and thankfully he wasn't afraid to be firm when it was needed, unlike myself. I suppose it was a tad cowardly, but I didn't mind hiding behind him when the butcher, for example, had found out Demyx was in partnership with me concerning our shop.

It had been dealt with relatively fast, and was now no longer an issue or something that worried us. The butcher was still a mean bully, but he left us alone and all that thanks to Demyx pointing out he had no reason to be mean with us. The shop had turned out beautifully... I'd always had a certain vision of the place, that warmth and comfort I'd offered in the bookshop brought out in the tea-house section of the store now as well as Demyx felt exactly the same about the place. It was doing so well...

It's popularity had jumped up impressively, we now even had ladies and lords entering the shop to come drink some tea, eat a pastry and read a book in rainy or sunny afternoons. People liked to sit out in the conservatory when it was sunny, surrounded by plants and the smell of flowers, while when it was rainy, they appreciated the warmth my former bedroom had to offer.

I was happy, and I knew that Demyx was too. He told me so every day, and his smile certainly assured me what he said was truth. Of course, the fact that after working hours we could close up the shop together and go up the stairs to spend some time with just the two of us was... everything I wanted, which made my life pretty perfect, actually. It was still simple like it had been before I met Demyx, only now it was no longer boring. He made sure of that. Smiling at the happiness I was feeling, I shifted so I could sit up and on top of him, straddling his hips while letting my fingertips glide lightly over his skin.

"Demyx." I whispered, brushing his lips with my own softly. "Wake up, we have to go b-buy some cherries to be able to make cherry cake for today's afternoon snack." My stutter was practically gone as well, it still happened on occasion, but not as much as it used too. I think it's because Demyx gave me the self-confidence I'd never have found without him.

"Harder...Zexion..." He mumbled, clearly not awake but obviously having a pleasant dream none the less. His body tried to roll over, but with me on top of him, he tried and stopped moving, cracking one eye open and blinking. "Huh?"

Grinning, I sat up and raised an eyebrow at him. "What were y-you dreaming...?" Considering the way his arousal pressed up against me and his words, I was rather sure I knew.

"Hmmm...you were inside of me." He leaned up and pulled me down for a kiss, letting his tongue snake into my mouth and taste me. Rolling me under him, he let his hands trail over my chest and down to squeeze my ass. "Now, what were you saying about cake?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, that was really the end. I told you all it was a little bit shorter than the other fics, sorry about that. Their story was told a bit more from You rang, my lord? So, we didn't have a ton of stuff to cover. **

**Glad you all are such good sports, and thanks for reading and reviewing. New story up in about a week or so. Thanks for the guessing!**


End file.
